


See You in April

by nqotb



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, for now at least then it will increase i promise, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqotb/pseuds/nqotb
Summary: The door of the plane opened and the Los Angeles heat smacked Brian in the face immediately. The last six weeks that he had been in Thailand had been during monsoon season so he had almost forgotten what the sun felt like on his paling skin. He drank it in whilst making his way into the airport and let a small smile creep onto his face. Home.





	See You in April

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - since I got an account on here just to read a private masterpiece by campholmes, I figured I would post some of my work on here too. I originally posted this on artificialqueens and it is currently Lost at War as halfway through I decided I wanted a rewrite of some little bits here and there - nothing major but it's all in the details ladies (I'm a Virgo can you tell?) and I figured this would be the best place to post anew. Although the first chapter will be almost exactly the same. Anyhoo, this is inspired by Katya's recent trip to Thailand and subsequent break from social media. Boy pronouns and drag names with the odd Brian here and there because duh. Also, feel free to find me on tumblr - newqueenontheblock! :)

The door of the plane opened and the Los Angeles heat smacked Katya in the face immediately. The last six weeks that he had been in Thailand had been during monsoon season so he had almost forgotten what the sun felt like on his paling skin. He drank it in whilst making his way into the airport and let a small smile creep onto his face. Home.

 

He always had the luck of being the last person left at baggage claim, so he sat himself down and switched his phone on for the first time in almost two months and prepared himself for the tide of messages to start coming in. _Well fuck me, Barbra, people really do give a shit about you._ 347 unread texts, 1,409 unread emails (that his assistant said she would handle, the cunt) and more tweets and DM’s and mentions than he could ever possibly count. This was going to take days to sort through. He quickly tapped onto his inbox and scrolled through to find the people he wanted to text to let them know he had landed safely - his mom, his sister, and his assistant. They were the only ones that knew where he had been so for now they were the only ones that needed replying to. Still, his eyes darted around looking for one other name to see if contact had been made. It had. But he couldn't deal with that right now.

 

“Uh, excuse me, you're Katya right?” A young girl he had recognised from the departure lounge in Bangkok came up to him and looked sheepishly at the ground after she finished speaking. She obviously knew he was still taking his break and didn't want to hound him, which he thought was incredibly endearing.

 

“I sure am Mom! What's up doll?” He tried to make himself sound as cheery as possible even though the thought of being asked for a selfie right now made him want to yank his own eyeball out. The girl giggled and shuffled in her feet.

 

“Don't worry I'm not gonna ask for anything, I just figured that all the red luggage with the hammer and sickle on it was yours and it's going round on the belt right about now.”

 

“Fuck, no way! Thanks Barbara.” Katya grabbed his backpack and went to run towards his luggage before he stopped and turned back on his feet towards the girl. He shoved his hand into the front pocket of his backpack, gave the girl one of the tiny hands that was hiding in there, and kissed her square on the mouth whilst he took a photo. “For being so cool, that's the first picture I'll post when I'm back on Instagram. Bye princess!”

 

His assistant Amy was waiting outside for him in her basic white girl SUV. He gave her a hug, threw his luggage in the trunk and crawled into the back seat and spread out as wide as he could. A 16 hour flight in a tiny cramped seat after 6 weeks of stretching your body and contorting it in inhuman ways was torturous. “Uhhhhhhh, holy suburban family spacious comfort Batman!”

 

“Alright bitch, calm down. I've had your bodily fluids in my car far too much for my liking.” They giggled as Amy climbed into the front seat and headed off towards Katya’s apartment. The conversation stayed pretty normal for a while, with Katya filling her in on everything he did during his trip and all the new techniques he had learnt. Amy filled him in on what had been happening on _How To Get Away With Murder_ and all sub-par Hollywood gossip. She was just in the middle of explaining Annalise Keating’s newest weave when Katya could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He figured it was his mom calling so excitedly took his phone from his pocket and signalled for Amy to pause the conversation. When he saw the name on the screen, his heart fell into his ass. _I’ve been back not even an hour. What the fuck?_

 

His face must have dropped because he could see Amy looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned the music up on the radio. Amy reached over and turned it down again. _Oh good, I'm not getting away with it._

 

“You gonna pick up at all or is this it now?” He couldn't quite pick up on the tone in her voice but he knew she was trying to edge very carefully around the conversation.

 

“I don't know. I've been back not even an hour, I don't wanna deal with that shit right now. It's why I took off in first place, Ames.”

 

“I get that, I totally do. But I just wanna say… the reason I haven't got through your emails is because I've been hounded by him every day. Every damn day. You didn't even tell him you were going, Bri. He was worried.”

 

Katya could feel the irritation bubbling up in his stomach. “Why should I tell him? Why has he got a right? I haven't broken any kind of business agreements, no contracts have been voided, no gigs missed. I haven't done anything wrong.”

 

“Of course you haven't. But maybe… maybe just look at his messages. Just so you know what to expect and what you might start off saying when you do decide to open up shop again.”

 

He exhaled dramatically because he knew she was right, again. That bitch. He took his phone back out of his pocket and scrolled back to the night where his mind had decided he needed to make a change.

 

**01/03/2017**

**21:14**

**Trixie:** Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for last night... and this morning. And for being so cool about it and telling Dan what he needed to hear. I think things are going to be okay. Side note - I need you to keep that tan forever because it was doing the most and I'm here for it. T x

 

**23:03**

**Trixie:** Are you okay, did you fall asleep? Or are you smothering yourself in tan now you know I like it? :)

 

**00:07**

**Trixie:** Bitch.

 

**00:19**

**Trixie:** Mother, I’m getting paranoid that my best friend is ignoring me again…

 

**02:38**

**Trixie:** Okay. I'm gonna try again tomorrow. Or you know, just let me know when you wanna hear from me. I'll be here.

 

**02/03/2017**

**08:31**

**Trixie:** Can't sleep. Had a dream that you totally just stopped replying to all of my texts.

 

**22:56**

**Trixie:** I would literally be okay with you just sending me a blank text right now so that I know you're okay.

 

**04/03/2017**

**14:10**

**Trixie:** Social media break?

 

**14:12**

**Trixie:** What the fuck is going on, Kat?

 

**14:14**

**Trixie:** I'm worried. You're worrying me. If that's what you were trying to do, you've done it. Now please stop it and just answer your phone and let me know what it is I've done so I can undo it.

 

**06/03/2017**

**Trixie:** Someone just tweeted that they saw you at LAX???

 

That was the last text Katya had seen before he got on the plane. He had told his mom, his sister and Amy to not tell anyone where he was going or why, including his business partner and best friend. They all knew why even though it wasn't discussed.

 

Something in his mind just clicked that first night - _you need to get the fuck away from here, bitch. Away from this. Away from him._ He couldn't deal with the hot and cold any longer. How could you thank someone for reassuring their boyfriend that you weren't fucking them in one sentence and then talk about liking their tanned body in the next? He couldn't keep up anymore, and he didn't want to. No, he couldn't want to. He knew that he probably shouldn't have ignored all of the messages but he went into lockdown mode and just got himself away as quickly as he possibly could. Part of him thought if he ignored the messages for long enough they would just go away, but of course they didn't. They multiplied. He looked at the number in the corner of the screen. 165. One hundred and sixty fucking five texts. _Hasn't this bitch been touring constantly?_ Every single day, he had texted him a variation of asking him where he was, if he was safe and if there was anything to do to make things right. There were a few bitchy remarks, and apologies straight after them, but otherwise it was the same worry every day. It was the most consistent he'd seen him with anything other than his make up.

 

“Well, he's sure held onto this one. If he knew my phone was off and he's still sent me this many texts then I feel sorry for your phones asshole cos he must have fucked it.”

 

They pulled up outside Katya’s apartment block. “It wasn't just me. He called your mom too. Went to Boston for a gig and went to her house asking if you were there. He's been commenting on old pictures of you two online. And posting videos of him playing old country songs looking like he's about to burst into tears. The fans have been clocking it, all the queens are starting to murmur too.”

 

Katya burst into a fit of awkward laughter that quickly transformed into a worried grimace. “Are you for real?”

 

“I wish I wasn't. Bri, I think he’s really caught up about you just leaving like that. You might wanna check your voicemail too - he called me two nights ago drunk as a skunk telling me he had called you and left you a message.”

 

“Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all of his carpenter friends. I'll check when I get upstairs. Thanks for picking me up, babe.” He kissed Amy goodbye and lugged his suitcases into the building, up into the elevator and then finally through the door of his apartment. He collapsed onto his sofa and took a minute to process everything Amy had just told him. He went to Boston? He's being a messy bitch all over the Internet? He's getting drunk and leaving voicemails?

 

The voicemail. This should be interesting. He put his phone on speaker and played the message as he made himself a coffee to stop this jet lag from taking him too soon. He pressed play - all he could hear was background noise, in a bar or club, some shouting, a familiar voice slurring “fuck you” to someone and then the din quieting down as the other Brian presumably made his way outside of the bar.

 

“Katya? Katya, did you pick up? Kat? Hellooooo? Answer me you whore. Hey, fuck you buddy, I'll be as loud as I want my FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE AND I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!!!”

 

 _Oh lord, he was wasted. What a sloppy bitch! What was he playing at just picking a fight with a stranger?_  Katya continued to listen as he found the coffee beans and chucked them into the fancy machine Trixie had bought him for his birthday last year. He could hear some kind of muted shouting as Trixie presumably gave the innocent stranger a mouthful of her whiskey-fuelled frustration.

 

“Kat, you still there? A-are you there? Answer me… please.” Katya could hear the desperation in his voice and felt a pang in his stomach. He shouldn't have just upped and left without telling him where he was going. If Trixie had done the same thing he would have scoured the earth until he found him. But that was different - he loved him. He heard a muffled sob and could picture him, on his own, worried out of his mind that he had done something to push his friend over the edge so far that he had to disappear altogether. _You're a real dick, Barbra._

 

“I just want to know that you're okay and that you're safe. Your mom told me you were and I believe her but I need to hear you say it. I need to see your face, hear your voice, anything. Fucking anything. It's been six weeks, Kat. Six weeks!” Uh oh, here it came - the Trixie Mattel Drunken Temper Tantrum. “Why the fuck have you left me here for six fucking weeks? Why don't you want me in your life any more? I can't deal with this. I have to see you or I'm going to lose my mind. Why would you just up and leave? Don't you understand that I love you?! I love you, Brian. I love you.”

 

He dropped his mug full of scalding hot coffee on to his feet, but he couldn't feel a thing. He had gone completely numb at the sound of the words he had always wanted to hear. He ran towards the phone as if it was Trixie there in person. He had to be closer, somehow. It had gone quiet on the other side as the younger man realised what he had allowed his lips to release.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Fucking stupid. You're not even gonna hear this anyway so it's whatever. Hey listen, if you're with Violet or Alaska or whoever and you're listening to this next to them then just… enjoy the laugh. You're welcome”

 

Silence.

 

He stared at the phone for a good five minutes, as if something else might magically happen. When it didn't, he played the message three more times until he regained the feeling in his limbs and his heart travelled down from the back of his throat. His feet moved before his brain did and he found himself grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. He had to go to him. He threw open the front door and found Trixie sitting on the floor opposite, head in his hands. He jumped at the sound of the door and quickly threw down his hood. The light in the hallway shone down harshly onto his face, showing puffy lids and reddened eyes that couldn't have slept for the past couple of days. He yanked his sleeves over his hands and got up sheepishly, glancing up to the older man’s eyes, down to the floor and then straight back up to meet his gaze with a faltered sigh.

 

“Can we talk?”

 


End file.
